A beautiful lie
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: He realizes it when he yawns and tries to stretch his arms but one of them is captured by her. He pauses the movie and turns to her, tugs her gently until she's sleeping with her head on his thighs and he's running his fingers through her hair. She's gorgeous and she's his. Seems like a dream to him.


**Bossy asked for fluff. I did my best. **

He wakes up because of her, because of what she's doing to him. Ruffling his already messy hair with her hand, trailing her fingers over the tip of his nose and down, along the strong line of his jaw. It tickles a bit and he suppresses a smile, trying to pretend he's asleep as best as he can. Doesn't want her to stop.

''I know you're awake'' damn it.

Caught.

A grin brakes across his face and he opens his eyes, meets her face in front of his. Her big and bright smile matches his.

''Hey'' he simply says.

''Hi'' she offers back.

''Why are you awake at'' he blinks twice to get rid of the sleep in his eyes and glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand ''6 am?''

This woman, she always wakes up early even when her boss gives her a day off after a tough case.

''Habit, I guess'' she lets her head rest on his chest, one arm wrapped loosely around his middle. She can feel him smiling in her hair, his fingers playing with the freshly washed soft curls.

''And you had to wake me up too?'' he pouts.

''Don't act like you were sleeping, Castle''

''I was until you woke me up!''

She lifts her head to look at him ''Sometimes you behave like a little kid''

''You like me anyway'' she does, she really really does but instead she rolls her eyes at him and turns around, swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up.

''Kate'' he whines ''Where are you going?''

''To make coffee''

He pouts again.

* * *

The laptop burns his thighs after so many hours sitting on his lap as he types. Writes, and turns his thoughts into words, combining them into sentences. It's a little after ten o'clock in the evening. They had finished dinner a few hours ago with his mother and daughter and when the dishes were done and the table was clean, he excused himself and went to his office. He couldn't do otherwise, when idea for his book hits him, he has to write it down.

A knock on the door interrupts his train of thoughts and he ends a sentence before he speaks.

''Come in'' she closes the door behind her as she pads towards him, snakes her arms around his neck and watches his hands as they fly across the keyboard.

''Martha went out and Alexis is upstairs'' she informs him, answers to his unasked question ''You done here?''

There is silence for a minute or two until he saves the document and tilts his head backwards, the chair creaking under him as he leans back.

''All done'' he announces and he looks up at her. She smiles, and kisses him on the lips.

''Good. How about a movie now?'' she suggests, he nods. Places the laptop on his office and rises from his seat.

''Just not Valentine's Day again, okay?'' he literally begs her ''Ouch, apples, apples!Kate!'' he rubs his ear and she bites her bottom lip to hold back her laughter.

* * *

''Star Wars, Castle? For the fifth time'' she takes a seat next to him on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

The finger he places on her lips to silence her, surprises her.

''Shh, watch, don't talk'' he removes his finger and claps his hands together ''This is awesome!''

It's the third time she rolls her eyes at him.

During the movie, she comes closer to him and snuggles up against him. Holds his arm trapped between hers and only lets him go when he wants to change the movie. After Star Wars he changes it to Harry Potter and then Batman comes to save the day. She observes him until her eyelids drop, and she ends up snoring.

He realizes it when he yawns and tries to stretch his arms but one of them is captured by her. He pauses the movie and turns to her, tugs her gently until she's sleeping with her head on his thighs and he's running his fingers through her hair.

She's gorgeous and she's his.

Seems like a dream to him.

* * *

Martha unlocks the door and finds Alexis at the top of the stairs. She notices her granddaughter's signal to come in quietly, so she removes her heels and dumps them by the door.

''Everything okay?'' she asks. Alexis points at the sofa, and the old woman moves her gaze there. Tears gather in her eyes at the sight of her son, her heart aches.

''He's getting worse'' Alexis says ''What can we do?''

''I don't know, kiddo'' Martha sighs ''Your father needs help though''

''We need to take him to a doctor, somewhere. He's been like this since'' her granddaughter trails off, but Martha adds what's left unsaid.

''Since she died, since that sniper threw her off that roof'' she sighs once more ''Let's go to sleep and we will continue this tomorrow, okay?''

They head for their beds.

Both of them leaving a man named, Richard Castle, with nothing more than empty air in his embrace smiling at the one who was supposed to be with him, always.

_Thoughts? _

_No? Nothing again?_

_Fine._

_I think I need to search the definition of the word fluff. _

_Oh, and as always have a nice day. _

_(I'm a kind motherfucker). _


End file.
